


Of Frustrations and Camboys

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: JooHyuk, M/M, Masturbation, camboy, camboy lee jooheon, fulfilled request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 04:05:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: Minhyuk is horny and stumbles across a rather familiar looking boy broadcasting a live masturbation show. He clicks the thumbnail.Camboy Jooheon gets discovered by Minhyuk~





	Of Frustrations and Camboys

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Camboy Jooheon getting his profile discovered by one of the other members"
> 
> ReeLeeV and I have gotten together to start a project on Tumblr where you can request any kind of fic you'd like to read! You can even leave the request anonymously~ We'd love to write you guys stuff that you /want/ to read, and this is a great way to help us do that. The only requirement is that it has to include at least one MONSTA X member. We write smut, fluff, angst, etc!!
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request (whether anonymously or not)! We hope to hear from you soon!! <3

“Oh my GOD just drop it already!” Minhyuk exasperatedly groaned out, completely done with the situation. He couldn’t believe he was _still_ having this argument with Kihyun- they were walking in circles and neither was going to change their mind. Why wasn’t it over already? Why couldn’t Kihyun just drOP IT ALREADY?

“Ehh, whatever ahjussi,” Kihyun replied, clearly annoyed, waving away the slightly-older boy as he walked around the living room, collecting his stuff as he prepared to leave the room, finding the tense atmosphere stifling. 

Minhyuk flopped his head back onto the couch and puffed out a frustrated sigh, staring up at the ceiling in thought. These past few days had been so tense, what with comeback drawing near, they had all been spending so much time preparing and working that Minhyuk hadn’t had a decent nut in days. Days! He was getting sexual frustrated, and taking out his frustrations on the ever-nagging Kihyun. Getting an idea, Minhyuk shot upright, startling Kihyun slightly.

“I’m gonna go jerk off,” Minhyuk pleasantly announced, standing up and walking towards his and Kihyun’s shared room with a slight pep in his step.

“Augh, ew, Minhyuk…” Kihyun said, visibly cringing. He _really_ did not need to know that. Shaking his head, he decided to avoid his bedroom for the time being, instead calling out for Changkyun. Hopefully, he could protect his precious maknae from that sexual deviant.

Walking back to his room with slightly hurried steps, Minhyuk shut the door behind him, making a point to lock it. Not many of the members were home, and right now- his shared bedroom was completely empty. Perfect opportunity to get some quality fapping in. Grabbing Hoseok’s laptop, that was currently tucked under his pillow, Minhyuk opened it up and typed in the all-too familiar password, “MonbebeLuv”, chuckling slightly to himself as he did so. He was pretty sure Hoseok didn’t know that he knew the password to his laptop, or that he had his laptop in his possession to begin with… or that he was using it to jerk off, but meh. What he didn’t know wouldn’t hurt him.

Opening the web browser and typing the url for one of his favorite cam-sites, Minhyuk smirked to himself, lounging against his bed with a self-contented expression. Scrolling through the homepage that was currently advertising the members who were broadcasting live, Minhyuk’s attention was suddenly caught on one particular thumbnail. It showed a boy wearing a black cap with an embroidered honey bee in the corner, face covered almost entirely by a plain white face-mask. There was something about the shape of his eyes… and his weirdly familiar dagger-shaped earrings. Pursing his lips in thought, Minhyuk suddenly gasped, realizing who it was- he reminded him of Jooheon. But the thumbnail was kinda blurry, and Minhyuk wanted to confirm it. Clicking on the video, a sudden feeling of guilt briefly washed over Minhyuk as he thought about what exactly he was doing. He shouldn’t honestly consider actually jerking off to one of his bandmates, or even clicking on a lewd video of them. But his curiosity out-weighed his guilt, and Minhyuk stared at the screen as the video loaded, heart thumping.

“Hello new viewers,” greeted the boy in the video, giving a small wave. Minhyuk audibly gasped, immediately recognizing the voice as Jooheon’s, and, as he looked around the background of the video, noting that Jooheon was actually filming in his studio. He had told the boys he was working on music…! Just how many times had he lied to them about that! Minhyuk rolled his eyes, chuckling a little. He honestly was a little impressed with how naughty his typically pure Jooheony was being, but his laughter quickly died as he watched Jooheon move the camera down, jaw dropping at the sight. Apparently, Jooheon had been getting rather busy in the broadcast before Minhyuk tuned in- judging by the way he was straddling that dildo, that is. 

“God, what a slut~” Minhyuk murmured out, licking his lower lip and biting it, feeling his cock harden within the confines of his pants. He decided to set fire to the wind, and unzipped his pants, groaning deeply as he watched Jooheon bounce up and down on his dildo, taking his own cock between his fist and pumping himself slowly. Minhyuk briefly made note of how his cock was actually bigger than Jooheon’s dildo, and smirked to himself, thinking up a hundred different naughty scenarios. Smiling a bit, Minhyuk honed in on the luxurious, overly cute moans dripping from Jooheon’s mouth like honey, enamored with the way his hips grinded against the dildo and how his pink cock bounced with every little motion.

“I-I take tips, by the way,” Jooheon reminded the audience, voice strained from his arousal. Minhyuk smirked, an idea crossing his mind. He clicked on the ‘Tips Jar’ and typed in a monetary amount, laughing giddily as he hit ‘send’.

In his studio, Jooheon bounced on his fake dick, pretending yet again that it was a real one. He loved reading the comments from his fans, and briefly glanced through them, eyes focusing on the most recent tip- a value of $5.14… Jooheon blinked a few times, slowing down his motions as he thought. That was their debut anniversary, but there was no way any of his viewers could recognize him. Maybe it was just a coincidence. Speeding up again, Jooheon reached his hand down, rubbing his cock in time with his rapid fucking.

A few seconds passed… then a full minute, and Minhyuk pouted, realizing that Jooheon probably didn’t make the connection yet. But the sight of his sexy body grinding on screen was definitely distracting enough, and Minhyuk moaned, voice raspy. Typing in a quick comment, Minhyuk pressed ‘send’, hoping that this time, Jooheon would notice him.

Reading through the comments, Jooheon suddenly noticed a particularly striking one. “Aigoo, my cute bumblebee is so sexy~”… Flustering a little, Jooheon’s hips tremble as he stops, gasping a little as he briefly pondered the possibility that it was one of his members that was watching his video. Oddly, the thought kind of aroused him, and he decided that it was probably just a fantasy. That is, until he got another cash tip, this time for $10.06, his birthday. Now he was almost certain that one of the others was watching him, and his cock got harder. He felt dirty, and ridiculously slutty, but thinking about Hyunwoo, or even Minhyuk, watching him whore himself out for cash- his dick on complete display for anyone with an internet connection… he couldn’t deny the thought made him feel ridiculously close to orgasm… but he couldn’t cum yet.

“If we make it to the tip quota, I’ll cum for you all,” Minhyuk heard Jooheon say through the screen, voice strained and obviously aroused. It was so erotic, watching Jooheon get like this. And honestly, maybe he was a little biased, but in Minhyuk’s opinion, Jooheon was one of the best cam-boys he’d ever watched. He seemed so genuinely into it, like this was something he enjoyed doing, and actually got off on it. It was fucking hot, and typing in the next monetary value, Minhyuk stroked himself harder, preparing to cum along with his favorite dongsaeng.

$11.03, Minhyuk’s birthday. Jooheon watched the tip flash across the screen, the date immediately registering in his head. That was the final straw, it was clearly Minhyuk who was watching him jerk off. Gasping, eyes flickering across the screen, Jooheon saw the comment “cum for me, honey,” and Jooheon’s vision went white, shoving his ass fully onto the dildo below him and letting out a string of needy, loud moans, cum shooting out in thick, white bands, coating his desktop with wild abandon.

On the other side of the screen, Minhyuk moaned, eyes focused hard on Jooheon’s body and face, noticing the moment of recognition that passed his features, and cumming alongside his younger friend. After several seconds, Minhyuk flopped onto the bed, noticing how the broadcast page went black. He exited out of the tab and sighed, closing the laptop with a satisfied groan. Fuck, that was a good nut.

Removing himself from the dildo, Jooheon closed all of his tabs, and grabbed a handful of tissues, attempting to clean up after himself. After coming down from the high of his orgasm, Jooheon began processing what just happened. Minhyuk just watched him cum, Minhyuk knew about his secret double-life! His cheeks flushed, and he groaned in embarrassment, covering his face and curling into himself. He wanted to stay holed up in his studio forever, but he had to return home at some point. Well, at least not for a little bit. He had jizz to clean, firstly.

A few hours pass, and Jooheon finally returns to the dorm, feeling a little anxious. At the sound of the door opening, Minhyuk jumps out of bed, walking out into the hallway, grinning as he realized Jooheon finally decided to come back home. Walking down the dimly lit hallway, Jooheon glanced up, spotting Minhyuk casually leaned against the wall, smirk set firm on his lips. Jooheon flushed, and tried playing it cool, hoping that Minhyuk wouldn’t say anything.

“Did you get a lot of _work_ done at the studio, my cute bumblebee~?” Minhyuk said, voice practically dripping with intention. Jooheon flushed and he began walking faster, entering their shared room with hurried steps. Luckily, their room was empty, and he turned around, deciding it was high-time he figured some things out.

“H-How did you find me?” Jooheon asked, voice trembling a little. Minhyuk laughed and he looked at Jooheon earnestly.

“I was just jerking off,” he explained casually, and Jooheon gasped, realizing that Minhyuk was probably touching himself while he was watching his video- oh god, was he getting turned on again? Noting the reaction, Minhyuk steps towards the boy, giving him a deep look.

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell the others,” Minhyuk reassures, and Jooheon lets out a relieved breath. “But on one condition~” Jooheon looks over at Minhyuk, curiosity evident in his eyes.

“Let me know when you plan on going live again~” <3


End file.
